Given the recent dramatic growth in wireless and cellular communications, more and more businesses and other entities are integrating themselves with mobile device technologies. In addition to standard voice features, modern cellular phones and similar devices provide countless other services, such as Internet access, electronic mail (email), short messaging service (SMS) texting, digital cameras, multimedia messaging service (MMS), Bluetooth, gaming, various web-based applications and the like. As a result, telecommunication carriers and network operators have been under increased pressure to provide more and more service offerings to their subscribers. Today's network operator wants to attract new customers while retaining existing ones, develop profitable new business models, improve returns and launch new services as quickly as possible.
Faced with these challenges, most operators are drastically increasing services in their portfolio of content and application offerings. Many such new offerings require the operators to coordinate and mediate among a plurality of different applications in a single call, to translate between communications in differing protocols and to try to resolve any problems or inconveniences that may be caused. Additionally, many new applications are emerging which may utilize services from multiple types of networks and underlying technologies. What is needed is an improved way to manage and coordinate all of these underlying technologies and applications in a single cohesive manner.